Six in the Morning
by Beckon
Summary: The digital clock read 6:29 in neon-green numbers. R&R.


**A/N: Glad to know I'm not the only Ishida/Thunderwitch supporter!**

The feel of her warm, nimble body leave the comfort of his own slowly stirred him awake. She lifted herself up just enough to carefully let her legs slide over the edge of the bed without provoking a groan from the mattress. One hand went to ruffled her tangled locks before she gave into a stretch that popped her stiff bones into place. The brief stretch, which only lasted a few seconds, pulled at the muscles that lined her back into its contoured shape. Her slender arms crossed above her as she lingered in the motion for a moment before letting them fall back to her side; her hands lightly curling over the edge of the bed as she leaned forward a bit. It took his eyes a few moments to adjust before he looked up to gaze at the pale skin that stretched over her slender back. A pair of light pink scars, no bigger than three or four inches in length, were placed at both of her shoulder-blades; serving as the only imperfection to her flawless skin. The perfect curve of her spine was revealed at the base of her neck as she pushed her hair over to one shoulder before forcing herself to her feet; her quick fingers easily plucked her purple tank top from the nearby dresser arm. She stifled a small yawn as she threw the material over her shoulder and headed into the master bathroom. A few moments later the shower started to run.

The digital clock read 6:29 in neon-green numbers. And despite the schedule for the day, he had no real aspiration to get out of bed. Yesterday was bad enough with the night-shift at the hospital and now he was scheduled to be in meetings all morning as well as run the afternoon shift, which always proved to be their busiest hours. His first meeting was at 8:00 which might've meant another hour of sleeping but he had other plans he was suppose to attend to before even that; which meant he should be getting up now but he highly doubt that was really going to happen any time before seven.

Carefully patting her hair dry, she stepped out of the bathroom and tossed the damp towel into the nearby hamper. She took note of the slender form still in bed and smiled lightly at the sight. She couldn't blame him for still being exhausted after such a hard-working week; it seemed like months since the last time he had a break or a vacation in that sense. Strolling over to his side of the bed, she placed her hands against the back of his bare shoulders; listening as he groaned lightly at the warm touch.

"You know, it's normally you who has to drag me out of bed, not the other way around." she teased.

"Yeah and I had to work a nine-hour shift yesterday; you took a three hour nap." he replied.

She chuckled softly before climbing onto the bed so that she just lightly straddled his waist; her hands lowering to his shoulder-blades. "Point made. Well I guess we can push back those errands till later, like this weekend or next week."

"No, I already promised you we would do it today." he sighed; pushing himself up just enough to slowly turn over on his back.

His midnight bangs were slightly tossed into his face, partly obscuring his sight; it didn't matter though, seeing as he couldn't even bring himself to open his eyes yet. She placed her hands on his chest before gently parting the strands out of his face. "Nah, I could think of better ways to spend this morning other than grocery shopping, dropping by the dry cleaners, picking up the mail, and getting supplies from out of town."

"Yeah but if you don't get those supplies today, then you'll have to postpone all your projects." he reminded; eventually pushing himself up into a slight sitting position.

"You act like art can only be made on a canvas board." she teased; sitting back on her knees so that she rested partly against his legs. Her arms lightly draped around his neck as she leaned in just enough to press her forehead against his own. "The human body is considered to be the first piece of art ever created."

He chuckled lightly and wrapped his arms around her slender waist; letting his lips brush against her own momentarily. "I think I see where you're going with this."

"When do you have to be in that meeting?" she questioned.

"At eight."

She closed the space between them and pressed her lips against his own; her arms wrapping closer around his neck to pull him closer. His fingers slid beneath her tank-top and ran along her warm, still damp flesh; pressing into her spine to provoke a low moan. He took advantage of the opportunity and slowly let his tongue slide past her open lips. She was sure to greet him on the gesture as her fingers lightly tangled in his dark hair before moving to cup his jaw line; closing in their embrace even more. Pressing her body against his own, she pushed him back down against the mattress and let her lips pull away from his own for just a second.

"I think if we start now, we can make it."

His hands grabbed her by the hips as he rolled her onto her back; allowing her to slid beneath the covers before pressing their bodies together once more. He tilted her head back and furthered their kiss; his tongue interacting with hers as it slid further into her mouth. Her fingers trailed up and down the back of his neck as she lightly intertwined her legs with his own. Sliding underneath her form-fitting top, his paced his fingers up along her slender body; feeling her muscles quiver beneath the touch as he pressed against her abdomen. He touched at the soft grooves of her ribcage before gingerly cupping one of her ample breasts in his hand; listening as she moaned at the touch and lightly arched her spine. His lips left her own for a brief gasp for air.

"Are you kidding? Fuck the meeting."


End file.
